broken iron
by Derekjay2000
Summary: Gajeel dies during the battle of fairy tail after taking a hit for Natsu,and Natsu blames him self so who's there to comfort him, the guild's resident bookworm.What awaits in the future what will blossom and what will die. Natsu x Levy (NaLe
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN IRON**

**Hello all my fellow readers/writers this is my very first fanfic so please be nice on any mistakes i make. this is my attempt at a fairy tail crack pairing of natsu and levy, i don't know why but i love them as a pairing so anyway let's get this train wreck- I mean AWESOME story started!.**

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

**"****_SPELLS"_**

* * *

In the land of fiore population of 17,000 there is a town know as magnolia and in that town was a amazing wizard guild, a wizard guild guild called fairy tail. Famous for there powerful, and quite destructive wizards and of course their infamous brawls... but unlike other days where the sounds of fighting,shouting,and overall chaos could be heard through out the town was rather quiet, not a single sound of fight-**BOOM!**

out of nowhere two 'things' crashed out of the roof of cardia cathedral, those two 'things' happen to be two people one of them was extremely buff shirt less and covered with sparking lightning, where as the other was a lot less skinnier but also shirtless with just a scarf on covered in bright flames while crashing into each other a few times the 'lightning ball' threw the 'fire ball' into the bell tower and kicked it further on the roof both figures no longer on fire of covered in lightning

there was now crowed of people around the cathedral watching the two figures a blonde muscular man with short blonde hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye, strange scale-like markings on his arms, and skinny jeans was glaring down a skinnier adolescent with slightly tanned skin a red symbol on his right shoulder, a scaly white scarf around his neck with a pair of white baggy trousers with a cape like navy blue with orange lining cloth around his waist but most notable was his messy pink hair

"Did you honestly think you could beat me? heheh" the blonde man stated darkly to the pinkette, "NATSU!" a feminine voice yelled, from below the cathedral there where three people one a small petite teenage girl with light blue hair in a messy pony tail with two wavy strands framing her head with hazel eyes looking up worried at the battle, a taller beat up looking man with wild long black hair was leaning on her for support pirceing's all over his face and arms, and standing near by was a equely beat up man with long green hair and tore up coat

"the guild isn't yours...just think about it,Laxus" the pink haired man most likely named Natsu stated to the blonde pain in his voice. "SHUT UP!" he yelled back bring his fist back with lighting gathering around it before shouting _"LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!" _shooting a fist shaped bolt of lighting towards Natsu, causing a large explosion.

"it's 100 years too early for you to be reaching to me, pipsqueak" laxus said darkly, he was shocked to see Natsu puch the ground and stand up. "He can still stand?" asked the green haired man, "that's enough, Natsu..."

"you damned BRAT!...I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S NOT EVEN A TRACE LEFT!" Laxus roared, "Stop it, Laxus... if you use that magic while Natsu is like this..." the green haired man pleaded, but went ignored to the blonde."HAHAHAHAHA!, _LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVEN WARD HALBERD!" _Laxus threw a large halberd of lightning at natsu while he fell to his knees as it inched closer, "DON'T!" the bluenette looked away crying not noticing the wight on her gone, just inches before the attack could hit it's mark it redirected towards a new figure with an iron club like arm, as the attack made contact he was blasted back as the club was blasted apart with his arm taking the full blunt of it blood coming out of his mouth,roaring in pain

* * *

"AHHHHH!" A certain dragon slayer awoke with a jolt shooting up in a hammock, causing said person to end up face first into a hard wood floor bellow "graaaaa... stupid dumb floor!" Natsu 'the salamander' Dragneel groaning while rubbing the big red spot on his fore head soon no longer caring as he looked around his little shack numerous piles of clothing,food, and mementos from previous missions but looking down at his lap 'that damn dream...' he thought while letting a long tired sigh 'maybe i'll visit his grave...' getting up and going to a pile of clothes and pulling on a pair of green cargo shorts a red zip up hoodie and of course his signature scarf he put his black sandals on and headed to the door but was stopped by a noise,turning to look behind him he saw a blue cat walking towards him with a tired look cuddling a fish toy,"Natsu... where are you going?"the cat asked "oh... the guild, you looked so peaceful sleeping i thought you should sleep in, sorry Happy did i wake you?" he lied, happy shook his head in a 'no' "come on then natsu, lets go", 'OH... um.. you sure you can sleep longer you know!" natsu replied hastily while watching happy sling his green sack around his back "no i'm sure"the cat replied while flying to the door and opening it looking back at the pinkette who just sighed and shook his head "...Alright let's go","Aye sir!"

while walking to the guild they came across a path that led to a grave yard Natsu paused for a sec while looking at it sadly "...hey Happy you go ahead alright" he said while turning to his friend/adopted son, Happy gave a look of worry at seeing his sadden face"are you okay, Natsu?" he asked worriedly, natsu giving him a reassuring smile "yeah a-ok", happy giving him a questioning look "Natsu... did you have the dream today?"he questioned, Natsu face took a 180 from a happy smile to emotionless frown "...just go to the guiled okay" before Happy could say anything natsu turned and left. Happy then turned and headed to the one person who could help

* * *

Standing in the middle of magnolia's graveyard in front of a grave stone sadly it was a simple headstone with the guild insignia at the top and a plaque below it in the shape of a dragon spreading its wings that said **'here lies fairy tail mage Gajeel 'black steel' Redfox** **may he rest in** peace', "i'm sorry... Gajeel"as he looked down he didn't notice the tears he shed or the noise of foot steps behind him. "Natsu..." a familiar voice caused him to turn to a blue wavy haired girl wearing a orange sleeveless shirt with a pair of black yoga pants and blue flat tops and a orange hair band keeping her hair out of her face."Levy... what are you doing here?" he asked as she walked up beside him "I should be asking you that" she replied with a caring smile "...Happy said you had 'the dream' last night" she stated as he simply looked away from her,"Natsu, you can't keep beating you're self up about this... it wasn't your fault" she told him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but it was if... if only i was stronger he wouldn't have died... if i wasn't so weak he would still be alive" gritting his teeth with tears streaming down his face."natsu, you are not weak no one could tell wither he would have lived or not" taking hold of his hand in hers "what would he say if he saw you moping about?" he just shrugged but soon grinned and "he probably would say 'OI salamander quit crying and get your ass over hear and fight me!'" levy giggled at his impersonation, seeing his old self appearing she then hugged his arm while leaning on his shoulder "hehe, that wouldn't surprise me.. how about we get back to the guild, every ones worried about you" wiping the rest of his tears he looked at her with a big toothy grin "yeah... back to the guild" but they both took a last glance at the grave... and smiled "pfft..." they both turned suddenly to see Happy covering his mouth with both paws checks puffed and a swishing tail "you lllllllllike each other...pffrt" both suddenly blushing red then a tomato "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTARD!" and just like that Happy went skyrocketing as natsu kicked him then charging towards the location he guessed he land yelling "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET CAT!" levy couldn't help but smile and laugh at his actions deciding to follow before he could break Happy or any poor bulding that would get hit in the crossfire she gave one last look at the grave 'don't worry Gajeel i keep him in line' and with that she was off

* * *

**Oh god that took longer then suspected i hope you guys enjoyed feel free to give this newbie some helpful hints to do better, and who knows maby i'll make this more then one chapter if you guys want so this is good bye for later BU-BYE!**


	2. BROKEN IRON PT2

**Hello all my fellow readers/writers and welcome to the second part of Broken iron so i was thinking to do this part but it might be the last who knows maybe there will be a third part. But besides that this story is during the tenrou island arc, and i'd like to say out of all arcs out of all chapters of manga and all the anime episodes, THIS arc is the one i'm less familiar with so please don't hate anything i mess up or get wrong it's just that i didn't enjoy this arc for me to remember all the details. So now that that's out of the way let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**BROKEN IRON PT. 2**

The year is x784, on The guild know as Fairy Tail have begun the 'S-class promotional exam's' the candidates have been chosen for this years exam, Natsu Drangneel, Gray Fullbuster, Elfmen Strauss, Juvia Locser, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, and Levy Mcgarden but theirs a special rule where they get to bring another mage alone with them but even if it's a tag team thing they still have to fight through The current S-class mages Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and the ace of the guild Gildartz Clive but who knows maybe the team's can pull through speaking of the teams let get a look at who get paired with who.

at a table in the guild hall sat a grope of people,"hey Natsu who's your partner going to be?" Lucy Heartphila the guilds best (and only...) celestial mage asked her dragon slayer friend Natsu, he looked at her before putting his hand on his chin in a thought "...I don't know i planned on picking Happy but he caught a cold, and i don't want to wait and see if he get's better in time" he said sadly pretty much everyone had a partner already Gray and Loke are a team to the dismay of Juvia not being partners with her Gray-sama, and lucy losing her most powerful spirit for a week, Juvia paired up with Lisanna, Freed teamed with Bixslow, and to the horror of Elfman he ended up with was at a lost while looking around ignoring a comment from Lucy about how she could be his partner. His eyes wondering until landing on a light blue haired solid script mage levy, instantly grinning as he got up from his seat to move towards the girl that had her two friends Jet and Droy arguing on which one should be her partner."YO, Lev!" he yelled at the girl as he made his way towards her, hearing her name she turned to see natsu walk up in front of her smiling,"oh, hey natsu whats up?"she asked one of her closet friends since the incident during the battle of Fairy Tail,"...I want you to be my partner for this years exam" he replied Levy was shocked to hear that, Jet and Droy mouth dropped at his request,"a-are you sure, i-i mean i'm small and weak so we might lose quickly..." levy replied with sadness in her voice looking down at the floor, surprised to see his hand grab her she looked up to see him squatting in front of her with a small smile,"so what?, I know you'll do you're very best it don't matter if your weak, which your not..."looking into his eyes levy started,"what matter's is that it's you i pick" her face instantly lighting up in a shade of pink before nodding at him he then shot up from his position "ALRIGHT!, we got our self's a week to train so lets get going!" the pyro shouted while grabbing levy and running full speed with Levy right behind him leaving a two very disappointed mages and a smiling Mirajane who's eyes were shining for a reason only she knew.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Natsu's house**

Natsu was currently laying on the ground which would be a normal un looked at thing unless you were laying in the snow covered ground...and under a boulder. As Natsu was struggling to get out from under the boulder next to him was a giggling Levy "hehehe... When you said we were gonna train i thought it'd be bad but this..."she said motioning to Natsu and the boulder"is actually pretty fun...HAHAHA!" the now glaring Natsu simply looked at his laughing friend,"Har har har har, yes very funny just help get this thing off me already!"he shouted as he frantically flailed around underneath the after getting the boulder and more training Levy had been making dinner after throwing a fit about the horrid state of Natsu's house forcing him to clean it, even still it was rather messy as he refused to move any of his mementos she still was confused on the maid outfit. Handing Happy a bowl of chicken and fish noodle soup she was left to make her and Natsu's meal,'he certainly enthusiastic about the exams' she thought while steering the contents of a crock pot 'he has always enjoyed competition' she stoped and thought about a thing he said to her before when they went on a mission together 'I want to get stronger so I can get see Igneel again, that's why i'm gonna do the best i can' smiling at the memory of his smile determination while looking out the window to see him sitting on a rock staring at the moon,'I know one day you'll find Igneel i believe in you, and i'll be by your side all the way' blushing at the thought and image of him and her standing side by side holding hands, quickly shaking the thoughts out 'come on levy where are getting these thoughts from... I've been hanging out with Juvia too much' she sighed pouring two bowls of potato soup and setting down on a makeshift table looking out the window to see him still siting on the she then put on her pink coat and heading out towards him,"Hey foods ready" she told him as he didn't respond after a bit he spoke,"I finally get my chance...we'll be S-class for sure" he turned his head to the side to see look at her."i'm sure we will, Natsu"was her response as he made his way down the rock heading to the house he stopped at the door and looked at her with that signature grin of his "come on we need to eat so we can get better" she made her to him as he opened the door all the while thinking 'he may not be the sharpish knife in the box, but he make's up for it with his heart... and good look's maybe after the exams we can start as a 'thing' raising her head blushing at the dragon slayer, who was face deep in his bowl of soup as soon as she saw the sight she couldn't help but laugh, he looked up at her confused at her laughter not noticing the soup covering his face as his replied simple by smiling.

'boy if we do start a relationship , i'm going to have a lot of work to do'was her thought as the start of love was blossoming... but if only she knew this was the calm before a horrible storm of war

* * *

**Ok at first i was think this would be the possible last but i changed my mind when i started to think up of other parts, so i'm going to do another part of how did you like this chapter as always give me a hint's or pointers to make it better, and be prepared for a third chapter sooner or later. and so i will see you in the next chapter, BU-BYE **


	3. BROKEN IRON PT3

**Hello all my fellow readers/writers and welcome to the third part of Broken iron i just spent a day watching the tenrou arc to figure out how things will go, i'd like say the Japanese version have better quotes than the English one in fact i very much prefer to watch the subbed version than the English dub. Besides the point let's get this chapter started!, ALL HAIL THE NALE LEGACY!**

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

**_"SPELLS"_  
**

* * *

It has be a week since the S-class wizard candidates and their partners had been chosen, a week of training has come up to this moment the day they all head to the holy grounds of Fairy tail, Tenroujima. This trial will be the deciding point for which of the 8 wizards will become Fairy tails newest now join these mages in the beautiful port hargeon. Gray Fullbuster and Loke, Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartphila, Juvia Locser and Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, Freed Justine and Bixslow, Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, and finaly... Natsu Dragneel and Levy Mcgarden we join these mages now as they sail across the sea to the exams.

"Uhhh... why is it so hot, it was snowing the other day" there in a chair pretty much melting into the chair complaining was the Lucy Heartphila her blonde hair in a ponytail in a two piece swim suit along with most the female percentage of the groupe, save for Juvia, and lisanna. "It's hot like this year round because almost no wind blows anywhere around the island" replied the guilds druckerd Cana sitting at a table along with Levy and Wendy,"hey Juvia are you ok wearing that, you might get heatstroke" Lisanna asked her blue haired partner who was surprisingly wearing her heavy coat and fur clothes "Juvia is fine... but if anything is going to give Juvia heatstroke it's... Gray-sama's naked body" she yelled drooling over Gray who was currently completely naked whether purposely because of the heat or just doing his thing stripping without noticing but one thing was clear it was hot well except for a certain fire breathing dragon slayer,"come on you wimps, you gonna let a little heat get you down HAHAHAHA!" Natsu 'salamande' Drangneel shouted while running around the ship like a psychopath while shouting earning a annoyed growl from Gray,"Shouldn't you be barfing up a storm over the railing of the ship or something" the statement shocked the crew members realizing that the dragon slayer who was know to have a horrible case of motion sickness was for about an hour running around completely fine on the boat said dragon slayer looked at them all with a smile"yep i should but..." he started pausing to put his hand in his pocket pulling out a orange clear bottle with a white cap out "thanks to Levy i got this bottle of pure miracles and joy!" his eyes shinning at the bottle as everyone looked at Levy who made her way over his side,"I knew we would be going on a ship to get to the island so this morning i went to the pharmacist and picked up some motion sickness medicine" she explained before suddenly being hoisted off the ground in a hug from Natsu,"Thank you Levy, your the best partner in the world!" now if it wasn't for the fact that her spine was about to snap she would be beaming with pride at his complement, thankfully he put her down before he could break any bones. He looked at her before saying "I knew there was a great reason for picking you" this she blushed at before being able to say anything Loke spoke up,"he, look's like were here" everyone turned to see a strange looking island the bottom had large spiky rocks that spiraled up till what appeared to be a tree growing high up in the air but it appeared that the tree was holding up another land form that was covered with golden colored leaved trees.

"whoa it's weird looking" Gray finally spoke after the silence of looking at the odd island "took us long enough to get here" he complained,"that's the ugliest island I've ever seen" Lucy added,"ugly? seems pretty manly to me" retorted Elfman "a island on a island huh?" stated Cana,"wow it's amazing, so much magic energy i can feel it all the way from here!" Wendy stared in awe of the island,"most impressive indeed" Mest looked at the island while rubbing his chin. Natsu was standing at the very front with Levy "cool so that's the place where we'll be named S-class"Natsu thought aloud, "it's beautiful... in it's own weird way Levy said."there's a legend about this place..." everyone turned to see Makarov standing atop the ships cabin "that it was once populated by fairies" finishing the tale, "is the legend true?" questioned Lucy."No one know's for sure but this place is very important to our guild, it's the resting place of our founder of the guild the first master Mavis Vermillion". "And your going to the place dressed like that!" shouted Gray pointing to Master who was wearing a pair of shorts and a floral shirt "The nudist said to the stylish man" he retorted to the younger man who was still naked "so anything else, cause i'd like to reveal the first round of your trial if i may" he said annoyed "wait there's more than one round? spoke up wendy "please direct your attention to the smoke..." he pointed to a corner of the island where a trail of smoke was rising into the air,"you're first task will to locate it's source, once there you will chose one of eight paths leading into the island each one is meant for a single team only so don't doddle and pick one, after you make your choice you will have to conquer their obstacles!. Teams that make it through these test in one piece will advanced to the second round"

"Combat routes are self explanatory two teams will face off against each other only the wining team will move on, get an intense battle route and you'll be facing a fairy tail elite, serenity route you can pass the round with out fighting, but you'll still be tested!" Makarov finished. All through out the teams will talking "Aw man, the first round could be the end of us, i don't want to fight a bunch of my friends" Levy said while slouching a bit before looking up at Natsu that put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry Levy i won't let you get hurt you sit back and let me handle those chumps" giving her a confident smile causing her to blush before nodding at him, "ALRIGHT you ready... you're trial starts right now!" Makarov yelled,"wait, what?" Gray blurted,"Hold on so the exam starts Before the exam?"

"Alright Levy i guess it's time to jet" natsu said to the bluenette but before she had a chance to say anything she was lifted up over his his shoulder, holding her with one arm while running to the edge of the railing all the while Levy shouting "W-WAIT HOLD ON,PUT ME DOWN,W-WATCH WERE YOU PUT THAT HAND!" and just as he jumps to go over he promptly smashes into the air... wait what. and after he falls to the ground Levy landing on top of him everyone looked up to see multiple runic designs in the air "no way an enchantment " Cana states just as runes start appearing all over the railing lining the boat."It isn't permanent five more minutes on that boat won't kill you!" every looked up to see Freed and Bixslow flying away "HEY SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER MY MEDICINE WILL LAST!" Natsu shouted while bashing the rune wall, "Gramps do something, this has to be cheating!" gray yelled at master,"chill, it's not a race so calm down" he replied dully,"but if they get to the island first were screwed!, he could cover the whole place with enchantments!" Gray shouted. Natsu was still thrashing the invisible wall shouting words that would make a sailor blush but stopped hearing his partner's voice "don't worry i can rewrite the runes in a flash!" Levy said smirking while holding a pen writing on the runes wall "nice way to guy Levy!" Lucy and Cana praised her but stopped as she looked back smirking "sorry i only rewrote it for me and Natsu!" she yelled while Natsu picked her up again and jumping of the edge of the boat while everyone shouted behind them after splashing and resurfacing Levy grabbed onto Natsu's back pointing to the smoke coming from the Island "HI-HO FIRE DRAGON!" she shouted as Natsu's feet blasted with fire acting as a engine speeding to the island,'alright this is it lets do this!' they both thought as they reached the island after getting to the land and having Levy change out of her swim suit which took longer than expected as Levy had to embarrassingly convince Natsu to let her change in private and making there way to the routes noticing one was taken leaving them with only 7 paths to chose.

"... ok which one do we pick?" Levy asked Natsu while surveying the area,"Obliviously we take E!" he said pointing to a entrance with the letter E above before Levy could protest he grabbed her hand and towed her to the cave. they had been walking through the cave for a bit after Levy calmed down after her nagging Natsu that they should have thought it through first and on how to treat woman and that crap."...So why did you pick this route anyway Natsu?" she turned her head to look at her friend who just looked back at her with his big smile,"duh it's route E, E for Erza","Oh...ok" was her simple replie but soon stopped wide eyed "wait...WHAT!, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO FIGHT ERZA!" she screamed shocked,"so i can beat her and head on while rubbing it in the ice freaks face", she just stared at him with a shocked face,'Oh Kami PLEASE let E stand for Easy' she thought silently praying "but wait you never won a fight with her befo-", "Hey look the path opened up!" he said cutting her sentence off and running as he said the path opened up to reveal a large circle opening it was dark but they could see a faint outline of a person."Hey look someone's there" Levy stated as Natsu's face lit up "is it Erza!?" but as they got closer they both froze as the firefly's flew around the figure light the area to reveal a man around 35-40 with smoothed down orange hair a brown tattered cloak that covered his body with black boots."yo, Natsu...Levy" the figure spoke the voice they both were all to familiar with "NO FRICKING WAY!" Levy shouted in fear "i-it's... GILDARTZ!" they both yelled as said man smirked "Looks like you two pulled the short stick"

'we are so screwed'

* * *

**Oh boy this has to be my longest chapter yet but oddly this took the lest amount of time to do... strange. Anyway ya this is the third part the next part will involve a fight scene Natsu and Levy vs GILDARTZ how will this end. so as always how'd you like it want a pt. 4, give me some hints or pointers to improve the story and i hope your excited for the forth part. MAN i'm way into this at first this was suppose to be a one-shot but now there is gonna be more parts, hope you guys enjoy this story so far and i will see you...in the NEST chapter BU-BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers/writers and welcome to Broken iron pt.4, so ya i had some time to think this part out in more detail because i had a one day break and then i went fishing so i thought i aught to get this chapter started up and ready to be read. Also quick thing i should have mentioned in the first part meant to put in the second and completely forgot in the last part, I would like to give a shout out and thanks to a youtuber called MoonLessNight126 the videos he makes are anime pairing music videos, one happened to be a Natsu x Levy video i based the story off that video he also does various anime pairing's such as Fairy tail, Bleach, Attack on Titan, and more so check out their channel and videos. and so now that that's cleared up let us get this chapter started!**

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

_**"SPELLS"**_

* * *

**Tenrou island, E route.**

"yo, Natsu...Levy, looks like you two pulled the short stick" the man known as Gildartz smirked as he made his way towards the duo."GILDARTZ!?" they both screamed together,'we are so screwed' levy thought trembling as gildartz made his way to them 'we had a even chance battling another team, we had a slight chance if we were to fight Mira, and Erza we had a incredibly small chance of even making a scratch on her... but even still we would had a CHANCE, there's no way we could win against him' she then turned to see Natsu standing there his hair shadowing his eyes,"N-Natsu there's no way we can beat" she was cut off as her eyes widened as Natsu body lit alive with flames he grinning like a maniac glaring at the man in front of them"...I'm all fired up!"

"N-Natsu!" Levy gasped at his actions, Gildartz simply smiled "you know how i hate holding back" Natsu chuckled as the flames around him disappeared "Hey Levy, what are you doing?" he asked as he turned to see his partner hiding behind a rock as she just smiled nervously,"um... i think i might get in the way for you to fight hehe... so i'll just be sitting this out" she kept chuckling nervously before he shrugged and turned his attention to Gildartz and smiling "alright then, you just watch. Cause it doesn't matter who my opponent is... I'll beat the crap out of him and make him scream in pain."

"Ouch" Gildartz replied dully,"That's fast! and i haven't done anything yet!" Natsu yelled as Levy stared at him like he was an idiot... oh wait he is.

Both Natsu's hands burst into fire,"Let's go Gildartz, i'm gonna show you how much stronger I've become in the last 3 years!"yelling as he charged the man,"Hold on a minute" Gildartz stated holding up his hand"Calm down, Natsu. I'm not quite mentally prepared for this yet..." but was ignored as Natsu continued his Charge."Natsu stop!" Yelled Levy "You can't just attack him head on like that!, Gildartz is known for obliterating his opponents!" but it was to late as he jumped and slammed his flame covered hand into Gildartz palm resulting a massive exploshin

but to her and Natsu's shocked Gildartz was completely unharmed as his hand began glowing in white light, before blasting him with a large ball of energy causing a large shockwave of energy."Crash!" Levy exclaimed struggling to not be blast back by the shock wave.

"Geez, I thought I told you... i'm not good at holding back..." as the dust cleared it sowed Gildartz with his hand still outstretched standing in front of a small crater."no way...N-Natsu's been blown to pieces..." Levy mumbled eyes wide and teary."AS IF!" both Gildartz and levy looked up to where the voice came from to see Natsu come crashing onto Natsu with a large amount of fire trailing behind him but just as he got closer Gildartz put out both his hands as the ground below him glowed as it exploded underneath him causing a Large crater to appeared. 'He crushed the ground and used it like a cushion!' Levy thought her mouth hanging open in awe of the battle.

"I'm not done Yet!" Natsu yelled as he tried punching Gildartz only for him to punch each attack with ease and proceed to hit Natsu before bashing his head causing him to fall to the ground."He's being pulverized!" Levy yelled in horror of her partner being completely destroyed. she watch as Natsu look up a bit growling at gildartz as he launched up to kick him but was blocked with ease.

Levy just stared as the fight went on with a sad face as Natsu was once again easily countered,'...Natsu's face... He's so serious, and yet...' she thought as natsu was picked up by the foot and easily thrown out of the crater 'It looks like he's smiling' she watch as Natsu grinned before rearing his head back,_"FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!" _he shouted as a large column of flames erupted from his mouth hurtling towards Gildartz as he Smirked, 'you sure have gotten strong, Natsu, Dragon child' he thought as he raised his hand glowing as it shout out a beam causing the wall of flames to separate into cubes and a white cubic wall went at Natsu, gasping in horror as Levy watched the cubic wall of light slam into natsu and dig into him before blasting into multiple balls of light into the air "Natsu..." she felt her eyes watering."All of a sudden, my power..." Gildartz mumbled through clenched teeth.

"You jerk... your horrible! you've gone too far!" she yelled a few tears running down her face "Natsu is (sniff)..." she said while covering her mouth. "no, he probably isn't dead. it wasn't that kind of magic" he explained looking up slightly "see" she was confused as she looked up as her eyes widen as it began raining mini chibi Natsu's. "That just now was a "_disassembly_" spell"

"There's a buch of Natsus'!" she yelped as they began making large piles quickly trying to suffocate her in a sea of Natsus."H-He'll be back to normal in a little bit but unfortunately, it looks like the end of the line for you, Natsu" he explained as Levy was currently grabbing as many mini natsus she could, hugging them with a blush on her face."It looks like your up Lev-","HOLD ON A MINUTE!" his eyes widen at hearing multiple small voices talk at once and seeing the mini Natsus' standing up glaring at him as they stood blanketing the ground.

"I haven't given up yet" one yelled over the multitude of mini voices "yeah, that's right!"

"I told Levy i'd handle you!"

"Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smaller!"

"I'm on fire now"

"I'm Natsu!"

"No, i'm Natsu!

"SCARY!" levy yelled as she watched all of them bicker to one another."Hey i got an idea" one natsu yelled "this is the definition of something backfiring!" another one noted "If there are this many of me, then i can defiantly beat gildartz!","hehe Boy you screw up!" This battle is mine! they all began roaring at Gildartz ready for battle. Causing said man to laugh 'this is the first time an opponent in that state has approached me' he thought to himself. 'God is he crazy' Levy thought 'but then again I shouldn't doubt a bunch of mini Natsus'

"Let's go, GILDARTZ!" they all yelled charging at the S-class wizard,"It's an army of cute Natsus!" Levy yelled."Oh boy..." sighed Gildartz as he grabbed his cloak and began swatting away a large amount of the mini Natsus' but as he continued some mange to cling on to him biting, pulling hitting his face while other in front charged up there small hands feet and mouths whit fire magic _"FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!/TALON!/CLAW!" _all of them yelled as all there magic hit his face."It's a mini dragon barrage!" Levy yelled watching as they all hit him."Annoying Little Brats!" Gildartz yelled irritated while punching them away, "Go back to normal!" he shouted as they pounced again to attack, he swiped his hand that started shining as a light appeared they all stated yelling in shock as they all went flying into each other in the air and in a second a now singular and full sized Natsu appeared."Levy!' he yelled gaining the blue haired girls attention,"Time for plan D.S.T!"he shouted causing her to raise a eyebrow before her eyes widen in realization before nodding stepping out _"SOLID SCRIPT..."_ she started, moving her hand in the air and gildartz raised his eyebrows confused at there plan _"TORNADO!" _she yelled as the word 'tornado' appeared in gray bubble text shot forwards landing right between Gildarts and a falling Natsu and all of a sudden a giant tornado materialized caching both in a wind tunnel.

"What the!?" Gildartz exclaimed in shock while pulling his cloak over his eyes to keep dust from blowing into his eyes but was shocked when the pressure of wind turned to immense heat, the Tornado was caught on fire. His eyes widen as he saw a spinning Natsu spiraling down towards him both arms on fire feeding the tornado._"DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ART!" _natsu yelled as the fire around his arms began growing "To close!" Gildartz shouted as the dragon slayer came down on him, whipping his arms around in a circular motion _"FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" _and as the multiple stream's of fire collided causing a large ball of fire and wind to explode.

"Is it over?"Levy asked her self shielding her face from the heat and slowly being blown back by the wind so it ended and the smoke and dust cleared showing most the ground was destroyed into a large crater to reveal a panting Natsu,'plan D.S.T, Dragon Slaying Tornado' Levy Remembered her and Natsu's combo attack.

Natsu gritted his teeth at seeing Gildartz who was completely unharmed besides the giant hole in his cloak,"No way! that was our combined attack at full power!" she yelled shocked "it didn't work at all!"

"No, look again Levy natsu yelled with a smile pointing to the ground,"Gildartz moved from his original position! HAHAHA this is a big first step!" it was true Gildartz moved a good two feet away from his original, place Levy Gawked at the realization before something came to mind "WAIT, that means he beat the crap out of you with out moving a step!" she yelled angrily.

He simply laughed before he began wobbling and struggling to regain his balance,"And now you're staggering!" she shouted at him "which part!?" he asked confused,"what do you mean "WHICH PART" the blunette retorted.

"That was impressive, Natsu an Levy. I deeply understand your power's now" Gildatz admitted "Normally, as a test supervisor, i would let you pass now." this caused Levy to smile but it was soon gone as natsu growled and shouted,"SCREW THAT!, There's no point in becoming an S-class if we can't beat you!","Natsu!" Levy shouted shocked at his outburst."I figured you'd say that" Gildartz sighed.

Levy's eye's widen as she felt the magical power in around Gildartz skyrocket, as the ground started shaking and a white aura of magic surrounded him."That's why i won't go easy on you" he stated darkly causing Natsu to gasp and step back a bit,'What's with this pressure' Levy thought as she felt herself start to tremble.

"There's still something left for you to acquire in order to reach the top of Magic's summit" he began as the magic hit a breaking point as a huge amount of white energy erupted from the ground around him causing his cloak to fly upwards,"Know it" the energy was causing a large shock wave as it kept getting bigger,and bigger to the point where natsu was struggling to keep his footing as a bright white light shined through out the cave.

at this point Levy was at the verge of tears at just how horrifyingly amazing the Strength of sheer magic power was Natsu was having a hard time keeping his footing and inside the large column of white light of magic energy was the blacken outline of gildartz who let out a inhuman growl adding to the horrifying image,'W-we can't win against T-this... monster...' Levy thought frozen with her mouth opened in ether awe , terror... or both but swe was shocked to see Natsu struggle to regain his fighting pose and yell as he charged halfway there he stopped as he felt two arms wrap around his stomach looking down he say Levy on her knees, her crying face on his back she looked up at him through her tears,"stop, Natsu..." she said through her shaky breaths "I-I don't want to watch you get hurt..." his eyes widening as she continued "...please... I-I c-care for you to much for this to go on... please stop" he looked at her letting her words sink in before turning to the towering monster known as Gildartz His eyes widening as a feeling foreign to him flood him causing his body to begin trembling.

'W-What is this, T-This feeling coursing through my body, is this...fear?' Natsu thought himself as he slowly began falling to his knees Levy still hugging him as he fell on his hands. And in a instant the magical energy disappeared as Gildartz looked down on them the aura around him disappearing as levy moved to hug him around his neck tears still running down her face she could feel him trembling but when she embraced him he calmed down a bit

"I-I lose..." he exclaimed through his trembling voice,"(sniff)...Natsu..." Levy spoke feeling a lump form in her chest as she hugged tighter and put her face further into his scarf

Gildartz let out a faint sigh and smiled "wonderful" he began "I won't blame you for being brave and standing up to me... but those with the courage to re-sheath their blades are exceptionally rare" he continued as the sunlight came through the cracks of the ceiling,"fear is not "evil". it is to know your own weakness, if you know your weakness, people can become stronger as well as kinder... That's what is necessary to becoming S-class, Now you know"he finished as he smiled down on them.

"...You both pass" Natsu let a small breath of surprise as Levy smiled into his scarf "b-but" he began but was cut of by Gildartz "Go. Your supervisor said you passed. But, the exam doesn't end here, it's set by the master,after all. Beyond here, an even more grueling test is waiting... Have confidence. You can do it" he paused as he stepped aside before continuing "from here on out, i'm talking to you as a friend, not a supervisor, powerful magic isn't everything about a man... but i under stand your desire to win, because i'm the same as you, i don't want to lose to you. I'll fight you again anytime, now go become S-class, the both of ya"

at this point he was crying as Levy let the grip around his neck go as she went down lower to stare at him as she smiled and put her hand on his "come on, Natsu... let's go become S-class together"

"Y-Yeah"

* * *

**My god this took far longer than expected i keep getting distracted... damn pistachios and their deliciousness, um ahem any way yep so how'd you guys like it some guy suggested more spacing so it become less "chunky" as he put it so if your reading this did i do as you suggested. also yes there are such things as a tornado that can catch fire look it up there pretty cool. i ought to end this know before my laptop burst into flames considering how heated it is so i guess i will see you... in the next chapter, BU-BYE **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my fellow readers/writers sorry for the bit of wait for this chapter, it's just that dark souls 2 crown of the sunken king dlc came out a few day's ago so I've been playing that and also been watching more of the tenrou arc to get a feel on all this stuff. And i also been writing a few ideas down for some new fanfics i might just try such as a oc fairy tail fanfic, and a fairy tail high school fanfic, so enough with excuses let's get this chapter started. **

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

_**"SPELLS"**_

* * *

Tenroujima x784, starting area for the S-class promotional 2nd round we met our hero's who have successfully made it past the first round, they in turn have increased their chances at becoming S-class wizards, this rounds task is to find the founder of the fairy tail guild Mavis Vermillon's grave hidden somewhere on the island but just as things get started they soon find that there island has been invaded by a strange man who wields Death magic, but not just that as it seems that Wendy and Mest have disappeared and as Erza and Juvia go looking for them they find that the strongest of the dark guilds Grimore Heart has planned a attack on tenrou, and suspicions of the one known as 'Mest' are confirmed as he turns out to be a member of the council, and soon find that their island have been invaded as multiple swarms of Grimore soldiers appear as well as the strongest team the Seven Kin of Purgatory has attacked and now we join them as the war of fairies and devils begin.

"Alright i'm getting real tired of these loser's in our backyard!" Natsu shouts while punching one of the masked men in the gut pretty pissed "there's so many of them, what do they want?" Levy ask's as she burns a few with her own fire spell,"i don't know and i don't care, i'm gonna roast all them the same!" he yell's as he charges at a group before blasting them with a roar

'Master mentioned once about the legend of the black wizard once, it couldn't be that grimore heart is after... zeref!" Levy thought,"_SOLID SCRIPT: FIREBALL" _moving her hand in a writing form as a the word fireball appeared in red flaming letters shot towards a few of the men resulting in a large explosion

"_FIRE DRAGON JAW"_ Natsu bashed a few of them away with a large flame in his clamped hand,"_SOLID SCRIPT: IRON" _Levy shouted as it rained the word iron came crashing onto a charging group,"Let's all charge them, they can't take us all on!" one of masked men shout and they all yelled in agreement as the large group charged the duo,"you ready, Levs" Natsu asked as he smiled at her,"yep, let's do this!" she replied as Natsu formed a ball of fire around his hand as he pulled it back "_FIRE DRAGON... ROARING FANG/SOLID SCRIPT:WIND" _they both shouted as Natsu shot his fist forward in a eruption of fire and Levy created the word wind as it turned into multiple blades of winds and then combined to create a explosion of wind and fire efficiently dispersing the group

Near by a white cat wearing a pink shirt and skirt stared in awe of the fight"...Amazing i didn't know Levy had such a offense power in her" she stated as she watch the Levy create the words lightning and shock a random person,"Aye, Natsu and Levy trained really hard for a week" replied a blue cat known as Happy,"Hey happy, i'm still confused on how you're here?" the little girl around 14 asked the cat,"Aye, i felt much much better today but i remembered that i can't go to the island, so i snuck onto the ship" he replied

"Hey you guys go somewhere safe me and Natsu can handle this!" Levy yelled at the three as she zapped another group of baddies "very well then" Charels replied,"are you sure we can help" Wendy asked worried to which Levy smiled "yeah we got this"

Natsu roared out as he smashed through a bunch of masked warriors "ah come on guys, you done already. Invading our island is bad enough but my precious scarf turning black got me burning up with anger let me kick your asses a little bit more" Natsu said annoyed which caused numerous angry replies from the group as a more Superior soldier appeared behind him

"I won't just burn it black i'll turn it to ashes _FIRE BULLET" _the last thing Natsu saw was a swirling ball of fire engulf him,"Haha my fire bullet can melt even rock i don't care if he was a fire wizard there no way he could have-WHAT THE HELL!"as the man yelled turning to see Natsu standing perfectly fine and also see him eating the fire, "W-What the hell is this guy","he's eating fire!","that's impossible!","w-wait is he... the one everyone talks about!" as they kept murmuring in fear as Natsu wiped his mouth off,"Thanks for the snack, now i got a fire in my belly"

"the Dragon slayer, Natsu the Salamander!" they shouted in fear as he charged towards the _"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" _he yelled as he blew away the group kicking up A gale,"We can't take this guy we should get out of here","yeah, no matter what we throw at this monster it won't work" one yelled as Natsu turned and glared at the group "Who you calling a Monster!"

"That's enough!" a voice yelled from a small cliff side above them. Looking up to hear Laughter "he ha i can't watch anymore" the voice said as a man came in few he had long messy blonde hair creepy red eyes a shirt that ran diagonally with revealing his upper left upper body that had a strange symbol on the left side of his chest and and a samurai like lower body armor,"it's Zancrow!" one shouted. Levy looked at him feeling a strange sense of fear in her 'i have a bad feeling about him

"Leave him to me, i was hoping to get some exercise on this trip he" the figure now revealed as Zancrow said smugly "i'll pound this runt into the dirt while you go look for zeref, Judging from what I've seen so far this will take less than a minute" Levy's eyes widen at the mention of the black wizards name,"so Grimore Heart is really after the black wizard" Wendy spoke her thought as the group of Grimore soldiers started walking away,"thanks Zancrow we owe you one","who knew they had someone so strong" at the last part Zancrow's grin turned into a ferocious visage

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted causing them to jump a bit "he's strong?,this fairy tail pansy scares you?!" he growled the question at them,"uh... well","it was a slip of the tongue","please forgive us" they all began pleading but were ignored as Black flames swarmed around him "There ain't no Guild that can compare in power of Grimore Heart UNDERSTAND!" Zancrow snarled,

"Black flames?" Levy stated but her thoughts were cut off as she watched the ground underneath the group of Grimore wizards light with Black flames "the guild doesn't need weaklings in it" Zancrow stated darkly as the flames around the group increased in size and power as they started shouting in pain "so as of now your out of the guild!" shouted as the flames erupted from the ground as they were all took out.

"W-What to he's own men" Levy said as her eyes widen in fear of seeing all of them killed,"HE HAHAHAH, EH HAHAHAH!" Zancrow roared in laughter,Natsu looked on at there area were the people once stood to see nothing but piles of ash he could feel the anger burning as he turned to glare at the blonde "you bastard, there were your comrades!" he shouted as the man just sneered at him " my Comrades?, ha it ain't your business anyway, and if i was as weak as you i'd watch who i ran my mouth too!" he shouted as he swiped his hand as a black magic circle appeared as a wave of black flames shot out towards him

"What a joke, don't you know your fire won't hurt me!" Natsu retorted as the wave got closer, Levy eyes widen in fear as a horrible jolt went threw her body quickly know in the flames weren't normal "Natsu stay back those flames are dangerous!" she yelled too late as the flames crashed into his eyes widening as pain coursed through him

"AHHH...rrrg (cough) blegh, why can't i eat it!, YOU tricked me!" he shouted in pain,"HA serves ya right for being cocky" Zancrow stated as he formed a ball of black flames formed in his hand "now it's time for the main course!" throwing the ball towards Natsu as it made impact growing in size to a explosion."No Natsu!" Levy shouted as she struggled against the shock wave from the fire.

As the dust dispersed to show a slightly batted Natsu and Zancrow Jumping down "Ha serves you right for trying to eat above your stancher you lowly dragon hunter, how are my Godly flames" he asked smirking at him as Natsu looked confused "what do you mean by Godly?" he asked, Levy listened a shocked expression on her face 'Godly flames?... I've heard that before somewhere' before Realization hit her "Wait... don't tell me are you a God Slayer!?" she asked pointing a shaky finger at the blonde,"Ha that's right Girly your dealing with a God slayer!" he replied with a smirk,"God slayer?" Natsu said confused, "Magic that slays god?" Wendy thought aloud as both Natsu and Zancrow lit aflame with bright orange and black flames

"HA ha ha come on then let's see if i can scrounge a meal from those flames!" Zancrow shouted the flames around him grew,"Levy, get back i don't want you to get hit in the cross fire" Natsu told his friend as she got a worried look on her face,"But Natsu, i can help!" she retorted but before she could get an answer she was cut of by Zancrow,"Ha you should listen to your boyfriend here, because once I've killed the dragon hunter you're next HA HA HA!" he roared in laughter but was stopped as he blocked by a flaming fist that blasted him back a foot he looked up with a smirk at the rage filled face of Natsu

"I ain't gonna let you lay a hand on her!" he growled out Darkly "i'll make sure of that, you blonde bastard!","HA, don't make promises that you won't be alive to keep!"Zancrow shouted back at the Dragon slayer,"Natsu... please be carful" Levy mumbled loud enough for him to hear to which he nodded

The battle of a Dragon and god has started the war of fairies and devils.

* * *

**Oh boy this was shorter then i wanted but ah well couldn't think of much right now and i'm slightly tired, so ya i'm sorry for the long wait and i can't even get the full thing i wanted to write for you all so yeah, anyway how did you guys like it as always give me some hints and pointers on how to make the story better and i will see you... in the next chapter, BU-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers/writers dear god it's been awhile since the last chapter i just been busy lately, also been really tired for some reason, not to mention trying to think up plans for other stories i been planing to write such as a fairy tail/soul eater crossover, fairy tail next generation , a oc guild fanfic, a dragons dogma, and Gods Eater Burst fanfic so... yeah i guess we should just start the story already**

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

_**"SPELLS"**_

* * *

horrifyingly amazing, those were the only words Levy could describe the scene in front as she watch the power of a dragon and god stare each other down the tension in the air was as thick as the heat radiating from the two, which was immense even form the far edge where she sat with Wendy, charle, and happy

it was Natsu who made the first move as he charged towards him again fist ablaze, but the attacks were easily doged and blocked as zancrow smashed his fist into the dragon slayer's face easily sending him flying,"You're wide open!" he stated smugly

"Ha, is that all the power you need to hunt dragons? come at me seriously!" zancrow asked mockingly,"you're a real pest, and my body's finally gotten warmed up the real fight starts now!" Natsu said with a smile

"Natsu-san" Wendy said worried,"don't worry this is no problem Natsu hates to lose" Happy reassured but he to was as worried as the rest,"Natsu's attacks aren't working, what is this guy" Charle asked "he's a god slayer" Levy answered as they looked to her "he wields God slayer magic, more specifically flame god slayer magic it's a form of ancient lost magic said to have been yous'ed in a war between the human's and gods it was taught to humans by the god's that pitted and liked the humans, but how could he get such powerful magic?"she finished with a confused and worried look on her face 'Natsu... this isn't a normal fight,please...be safe'

"oh, yeah. i forgot to give you my name" Zancrow spoke up as he smiled "I am one of Grimoire Heart's 7 Kin of Purgatory. Zancrow, the god slayer" he introduced with a ferocious smirk on his face

"Natsu of fairy tail, Dragon slayer" Natsu replied with a grin,"Ha! yeah, i know already!" Zancrow laughed out "your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!" he stated,"Wha!" Natsu yelp in surprise

"Haaa... why am i not surprised" Levy sighed as she remembered the missions they did together where he destroyed so much stuff, so in his case all of the missions, and then she thought of one time they went to a city together for a book fair (much to Natsu's displeasure) where a group of dark guild mages tried recruiting the dragon slayer which turned to a rather large fight and the destruction of a church 'i still can't believe that the strongest of the dark guilds are on our sacred island'

"Destroying Lullaby, getting in the way of Deliora's resurrection, and even sending the R system and Nirvana to their makers... Jellal, right? Master Zero, right? you beat those nobodies and think you're such hot stuff?" Zancrow asked mockingly,"oh, yeah" Natsu growled out at the blonde, "You widdle dwagon swayer gots a big head!"

"tch, God slayer my ass" Natsu growled cracking his knuckles be fore charge fist ablaze "So you were taught by a god?" Natsu questioned,"if you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that i received this Lost Magic!" Zancrow answered,"What's that? sounds to me you got it from a human yo me...Well, i was taught by a real dragon, Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Dragons... you mean those things the fly-y spike-y ones... so it's like, this thing's cousin?" he asked holding up a lizard like creature,"Igneel is not a gecko!" Natsu yelled,"That's right Grandine isn't a gecko either!" Wendy yelled at the blonde man "hey, Wendy..." Charle said turning to the girl surprised by her out burst, and shocked to see Levy stand up and walk in front of the two "Yeah, who are you to question the power of a Dragon! Igneel, Grandine, and Gajeel's dragon Metallicana are way more powerful and real then a god!" she shouted at the blonde with a deep glare, "Levy..." Natsu said surprised, sure he seen her annoyed he's the one who makes her that way, but he's never seen her get actually angry before

"hmp, You people better shut it, as for you girly once i kill your boyfriend over here i'm gonna make sure you die from extreme pain!" he snarled viciously as black flame spiraled around him making Levy instantly lose any ounce of intimidation as she quickly hid behind a equally scared Wendy

He was soon interrupted by a giant wall of fire crash into him as he blocked a powerful punch from the pissed off dragon slayer "if you lay a SINGLE damn finger on her i'll make sure to kill you 7 times over!" Natsu growled out with a inhuman growl as he blasted Zancrow back a few feet,"Everyone get back!" he shouted as red flames erupted from his body,"Ha, bring on your finisher move?"

"With a burning flame in my right hand, and a burning flame in my Left hand..."

"if you burn down the west, and burn down the east... God's Breath!"

_"FIRE DRAGON..."_

_"FLAME GOD..."_

_"BRILLIANT FLAME!"_

_"KAGUTSUCHI!"_

They both shot a giant ball of Red and Black flames and soon collided kicking up a shock wave of debris as Happy and Charle flew out of the way "What incredible force" Charle stated,"And the heat is so intense" happy added "the power of a Dragon and a God are colliding..." Levy said in awe, but that awe turned into shock as she saw Natsu getting pushed back "Natsu!" she yelled to him as he was thrown back

"No way... he was pushed back" Charle said in shock "Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, "you cats are making such a racket, Get loss!" Zancrow yelled as he sent a wave of flames towards them causing them to crash down to the ground "HAHAHA, i guess it wasn't just cats, looks like a little dragon hunter and girly was in there too, you're too damn weak! seriously!" he laughed before turning to a loud growl-like sound to see Natsu standing up and given him look of pure hate "Huh? what's wrong dragon hunter, i didn't lay a single finger on your girlfriend ya know" he stated with a grin, "You, bastard!" Natsu said as he took a large gulp of air _"FIRE DRAGON...ROAR!" _he roared as he blasted a large wall of fire towards the blond but Zancrow just stood there unaffected by the giant wall of fire heading towards him.

"Did you know? it was the gods who gave man intelligence, who gave man fire... it wasn't people or dragons who gave birth to fire... it was the Gods" he explained as the wall of fire crashed into him, causing a large explosion,"Yes, direct hit" Natsu said grin but soon gasped as he saw Zancrow completely unfazed and actually eating his attack

"This... ain't happening" he exclaimed in shock as Zancrow finished with a large belch,"... my word" charle said,'no way... he ate Natsu's flames, this is bad' Levy thought

"Your flames taste Good! rampaging flames that'll consume everything in their path..." he said patting his stomach a few times "But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god!" he said smirking at the expression on Natsu's face "THIS is the magic of Grimorie Heart!"

_"FLAME GOD...BELLOW!" _He shouted as a black magic seal appeared in front of his mouth and then erupting a bellow of black flames towards the dragon slayer creating a massive explosion on contact sending Natsu and everyone else flying off the edge of the cliff side falling

"Natsu!" Levy called to him as they were both falling "AHHHH!" she yelled in pain as the feeling the pain and heat of fire wrap around her left ankle and the feel of going upwards as she looked to see a stream of black flames around her left ankle pulling her to the edge of the cliff as she landed on her stomach as she struggled to get up but froze in fear to hear a very familiar laugh behind her "Ha ha were do you think your going, Girly!" she slowly turned her head to see Zancrow glaring down at her with a sadistic smile on his face "Now then, what was it you said about dragons being stronger than a god" she couldn't stop trembling as tear's started to stream down her face "I'm gonna give a taste of pain girly, i'm sure your boyfriend gonna be pissed! hehaHEHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared in laughter as he got closer to Levy as she gave a absolute look of fear as she started crying harder

'Natsu... please... help me'

* * *

**And there you have it the end of chapter 6, and don't worry Levy ain't gonna die either that make a crap story, i like to say sorry again for the long wait I've been really busy lately so again sorry, but i hope this part makes up for it i'm gonna make sure i focus more on the chapter's ok? so anyway as always tell me how you liked this so far and give me any hint's or pointers to make this story better and i will see you... in the next chapter BU-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh god i should be killed i said i would focus on chapters in PT.6 but that was a long time ago, i'm sorry... i blame my Personal life, that and some other stuff but anyway let's get this started with the continuation of Natsu and Zancrows fight, and for anyone who might think that there is not much romance happening just you wait**

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

_**"SPELLS"**_

* * *

**'**Natsu... please...Help me'

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up looking around confused as to where he was but soon realized from the crater he was in, that he was thrown off the mountain by Zancrow

"Was that... Levy's voice i just heard" he said to himself but then intense pain ran through his left arm "Aw.. shit, that hurts" he said grabbing his arm and looking down to notice the bruising on it "... must have fell on it" he mumbled standing up wobbly and looking around "Now then, where is that blond bastard" he growled as he set off in a direction

"God damn it..." he sighed out he had been wandering for a bit and the damage from his fight was catching up to him "That Bastard... man, it's been a while since i felt fire be 'hot'... where am i anyway" he paused as he sniffed the air before turning "This smell..." he muttered before running towards the smell

He soon came across a crater with Makarov on the ground "W-Whoa...GRAMPS!" he yelled running up and falling to his side as He began to stir awake "Natsu?..." he mumbled "Gramps what happened! oh crap your wounded i should get you to wendy! but oh wait it may not be safe for you to move...Damn it!" he said growling in frustration "N-Natsu...this is a battle...we wil surly...Lose" he said Natsu's eyes widening "What are you talking about gramps!?" he said looking down "What about the S-class exams?". "Natsu please take everyone and escape... they are too strong" he pleaded "What don't talk like that, these guys ain't nothing" he shouted looking up at him

They were interrupted by the sound of screeching and fire as a ball of black flames crash to the ground "Hhehaha... took out by Master Hades, eh Makarov?" a annoyingly familiar voice laughed as Zancrow emerged from the dust carrying a some one in a hand as he made his way forwards

"LEVY!" Natsu shouted getting up at seeing her beat up form, burns covered her body, badly colored bruises and cuts "N-natsu..." she mumbled out looking at him weakly "I..i'm sorry..." she cried as Zancrow threw her aside

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as his body began to tremble... But not in anger "Ohh, what's the matter Dragon Hunter, your breaking out in a cold sweat" he laughed as natsu began to tremble more 'Natsu...is afraid!?' Master thought looking at him

"this is fear?" Natsu asked aloud "YES! fear, when people are faced with absolute power they can't help but cower in fear!" Zancrow said leering at him "...Natsu" Levy mumbled looking at him as his body lit ablaze stopping evryone

"True, this is fear...but not the kind Gildartz told me about..." he started as he clenched his fist "No...this is me being afraid!...That the guy who did this to Gramps... and you, that hurt MY levy! WILL BE TAKEN OUT BY SOME ONE OTHER THEN ME!" he growled as everyone stared wide eyed as the flames increased "Master Hades! Zancrow...I'll never forgive you! You will be taken out by ME!" he said glaring at Zancrow as his body lit ablaze and got face to face "You take out ME and Master Hades!?" he said "That's so funny i forgot to laugh"

Natsu was the first to strike smashing his fist to Zancrows head sending him flying "I told you that don't hurt!" Zancrow yelled blocking a flaming kick from natsu sending him flying "The flames of a god do not burn! they are wrath incarnate that destroy everything!" he said forming a scythe of fire slashing at Natsu Cutting the trees around them in halve as Natsu jumped up slamming a fist down on the tree causing it to crash down on him, but Natsu moment of counter was interrupted as the tree blasted apart as Zancrow shot through slamming a fist into Natsu's gut. as they landed Zancrow formed two flames that appeared to have mouths and red eyes formed "The flames of god love to devour wizards!" he laughed slamming the two together making a chomping motion _**"FLAME GOD...SUPPER!"**_He shouted slamming the two flames onto Natsu as he yelled in pain "When you are in these flames all that will escape are your ashes!-URGHH!" he grunted in pain looking down and seeing a giant hand gripping him

"GRAMPS!" natsu yelled seeing his giant hand "A giant!?" Zancrow said "Just you try... Hurting this boy infront of me any Longer!" he yelled at him As Zancrow's body lit ablaze in Black Flames "Hey let go...cause if you don't it's onna be your arm that goes" Zancrow said looking at him, but to his shock Makarov squeezed even harder "W-what!" he shouted "GRAMPS! LET GO!" Natsu yelled at The master "LET THEM GO!"

And in a instant Levy ran up jumped and SMACKED Zancrow across the face causing everyone to pause "...The hell!?" Zancrow said putting a hand on his cheek that was now bright red in a hand shape "You little...BITCH!" he yelled blasting her with black flames sending her flying "LEVY!" natsu shouted as he watched her crash to the ground as she looked up at him his vision going blurry from pain 'D-DAMN EVRYTHING IS GOING DARK!' he shouted mentally

"Natsu...Please...don't die" she said quietly collapsing as Natsu's eyes winded

-FLASH BACK START-

"Oi, Gajeel!" Natsu shouted coming to the back of the guild a few minutes ago being told by his fellow dragon slayer to meet him out back

"Salamander, over here" Gajeel's gruff voice came from him by the training field, "Hey why am i here for!" Natsu asked annoyed but stopped at seeing the seriousness etched on his visage "Is something wrong?" Natsu asked looking at him, "...You gonna protect the guild right..." he asked causing Natsu to raise a brow at him "Yeah, of course why?" he said crossing his arms "I...i want to ask you something" he said continuing seeing Natsu nod "...Please protect Levy... if some thing happens... keep her safe" he said looking away "...when the hell did you start caring" Natsu said mockingly "SHUT IT I'M SERIOUS!" Gajeel shouted Blushing "...Look, she has been through enough, just... promise me... your gonna keep her, and the Guild safe" he said his tone pure serious "...Yeah, i promise... Just so you know, i would do that even with out you asking" he said smiling walking away "Yeah... i know... just, don't die before keeping it"

-FLASH BACK END-

'Please...Don't die...'

Those words sparked something in Natsu a primal feeling that raged and burned through his body

'Protect them... protect HER'

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as his body came live with fire "I AIN'T GONNA DIE! NOT UNTIL YOU PAY! FOR HURTING!...THE WOMAN!...I LOVE!"

* * *

**BAM!- Cliff hanger supreme, i am soooooooooooooo sorry on the wait i lost a lot of interest and some MAJOR writers block, so please forgive me, i never wanted you guys to wait so long for this chapter, i am so sorry, i should be ashamed... but i have NOT given up or stopped this story i must, no NEED! to spread and continue the cry and Preaching of my most favorite crack ship, NALE FOR-EVER! please i ask you Writers... readers give support to stories that are Nale, and write more stories about Nale!  
**

**As always Writers, readers... I will see youuuu...in the next Chapter! BU-BYE!**


End file.
